Shenmue: An Alternative Story
by Crazy Big D
Summary: Parody of Shenmue 1. Chapter 12 up.
1. Chapter 1

Me no own Shenmue, there i said it.

* * *

Shenmue: An Alternative Story

"_**He shall come from a far eastern land across the sea.**_

_**A young man who has yet to know his potential."**_

_An eagle screeches_

_Shenhua continues_

"_**This potential is a power that could either destroy him **_

_**or realize his will. His courage shall determine his fate. **_

_**The path he must traversed brought with adversity."**_

_The Eagle screeches again_

_Shenhua, thought annoyed continued_

"_**I await whilst praying, for this destiny **_

_**predetermined since ancient times."**_

_The eagle screeches again_

" _Shut up!"_

"_**Awaiting in anticipation. A dragon emerges from **_

_**the earth as ominous clouds fill the sky."**_

_The eagle again screeches._

_Shenhua pulls a gun from nowhere and shoots it_

"_**A phoenix descends from the heavens **_

_**trailing purple from its wings."**_

_The eagle screeches in the pool of blood is lying in._

_Shenhua shoots it again_

"_**The pitch-black **_

_**night unfolds with the morning star as its only light."**_

_The eagle, still alive, screeches again_

"_SHUT UP!" _

_Shenhua then rips the eagles head off._

" _Ha, let's see you screech now, biatch"_

_Shenhua throws the head off the mountain._

"_**And thus, the saga begins..."**_

* * *

Short start the next chapter will be longer and have more in. I will be including most of what happand in Shenmue in this and maybe a little more. Anyway PLZ review.****


	2. RIP Iwao Hazuki

Shenmue: An Alternative Story

R.I.P Iwao Hazuki

A young teenaged Japanese boy, who looked no older than eighteen was hastily running up the hill back to his house. Why was running? He didn't know. Something just told him to run home quickly. This was Ryo Hazuki.

He kept on running until tripping and landing flat on his face

" Ommppph"

Quickly dusting himself of he set off again, slowing down as he reached the wooden doors to his house. The sign, which had read the Hazuki name on it was broken in two. In it's place, was hastily sprayed graffiti on the door which read '_Die Iwao Hazuki'._

_' I get the feeling of something bad happending' _Ryo thought to himself " Oh well, might as well check it out"

And so in through the wooden gates he went. There, he saw Ine-san. The Hazuki house made. Now while this was a normal sight for Ryo when he came home this time something was different, he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Then it hit him, Ine-san was lying on the floor unconscious.

Being the guy he was, Ryo, went over and checked to see how she was.

" Ine-san" Ryo said, giving Ine-san and quick shake. Nothing happened. So Ryo tried more intense tactics.

Bringing his hand up, Ryo then slapped Ine-san with all the strength he could muster. Nothing happand.

" No. I killed her!" Ryo cried " Now who will make choclate cake the way Ryo likes it"

" Ryo-san" A weak voice said. It was Ine-san

" Your alive!"

" Yes. But Hazuki sansai"

" Father. My father is in trouble"

Ine-san nodded

" Then what the hell am i helping you for!" Ryo said, dropping Ine-san with a thud.

Ryo quickly went to the Dojo situated round the back of the house. He stood in front of it and was about to enter when a fat man in a marital arts uniform came flying out.

" Hi Fuku-san. Father kick you out the dojo again? You know what he said about you bringing you hentai porn to practice"

" No. Iwao. Trouble"

" Thank god your unaffected" Ryo said, then went into the dojo with out even checking on Fuku-san.

As soon as he entered he was stopped by two guys in black suits. What really caught his attention though, was the man in front of his father.

" Hand over the mirror!" The man demanded

" No matter how much you ask, Ill never tell"

The two then quickly did a double take of each other before Iwao went on the offensive, with the man avoiding all the attacks easily. The man then did a magical kick of some sort which sent Iwao halfway across the dojo.

" Oh, cool. Why did you never teach me this stuff father?"

Ryo then notices his father not moving "Father"

Slowly Iwao gets up

" Ill help you" Fuku-san said, and charged at the man, who moved and tripped Fuku-san up, sending him head first into a wall."

Ryo just shook his head "Looks like it's up to me"

Ryo lunged at the man, but was stopped easily by a simple kick.

The man turned his attention back to Iwao. " Now, where is the mirror?"

" No matter what. Ill never tell"

The man then picks up Ryo " Tell me, or your son"

" Do it. He's useless and will never amount to anything. He can't even get past the first stage on space harrier"

" Really? That sucks. Ok. Tell me, or your Sega saturn."

" Noooooo. Ill tell. It's buried, under the cherry tree"

The men in black leave, humming an all to familer tune, possible from a movie and return moments later with the mirror " Lan di sama, we have it"

" Good. And don't call me Lan di sama"

" Ok Lan Di Sama"

" Forget it"

Lan Di then turns to Iwao " Get up, Ill allow you to die like a warrior"

" Thanks" Iwao says, and gets up. Lan Di then does his all powerful kick again and Iwao crashes down to the dojo floor.

" Ill be taking your Saturn as well"

The man. Only known as Lan Di Sama then left, along with his men in black.

" Lan Di Sama, Ill remember that name"

Ryo then crawled over to Iwao.

" Ryo. Forgive for leaving you" Iwao said, as some drematic music started

" Father"

" Ryo, you must avenge me. That saturn has the worlds top recorded scores on it. You must not let him send those scores off. I worked for years to acheve those scores, please, don't let my effoort be in vain."

" Avenge, but i don't wanna" Ryo moaned

" There worth 200 yen."

" Ill do it"

" Thank you, son, Im sorry, but I have little time left"

" Where's that music coming from?"

" It's for dramatic effect,son. Now keep friends, those you love, close to you"

" Father£

" With my last breath, i...curse... Fuku-san"

With that Iwao Hazuki passed away.

" Father. No. No. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

"That sounded dramatic enough. Now to get on with the rest of my life."

Ryo went to Bed that night, but awoke to realise that he really missed his father.

* * *

That's the first bit sorted. So will Ryo avenge his father? Will he ever get back those prize winning scores and collect the 200 yen? Will he ever get to level 2 on space harrier?Will Fuku-san stop reading hentai porn? Will i stop with the questions?

Find out next time


	3. Pit Blow

Chapter 3: Pit Blow

December 3

The event's off four days ago still plays in his dreams,

" _Those scores... there worth 200 yen"_

Ryo sat right up. He had been hearing the same words in his dreams for the lat four days

" _man, i better get going if i want those scores" _Ryo thought to himself. He truth is that he was going to straight away, but things always got in the way.

* * *

Flashback December 1 8:00 am 

Ryo is playing space harrier in the arcade and losing again on level one

" _Stupid game" Ryo moaned " I shall play you no more" _

_Ryo then put more money in_

_10:00 pm_

" _Sir were closing" The owner said_

" _But, i have to do this. I must get past level 1."_

" _Look kid, you've been trying this for three years now. Face it, it ain't gonna happen. Now get out!"_

* * *

" _Stupid arcade owner" _Ryo thought then made his way out of his room where he bumped into Ine-san. 

" Hey Ine-san, Your face feeling better?" Ryo asked, referring to the red mark he made when he had slapped her."

" Im feeling better. Im just confused as why my face is stinging. I mean that man only punched me in the stomach."

Ryo sweat dropped " Well maybe he did it after you were knocked out."

" Maybe"

" Anyway, have you seem Fuck you san?"

" Must you call him that?"

" Umm... yeah"

" He's in the dojo"

Ryo then made his way to the dojo where fuku-san was practicing

" Hey Fuck you san"

" Ryo, why must you call me that?"

" Because it's funny... duh"

Fuku-san didn't bother repling and went back to practicing. Ryo watch for a short while before speaking

"Practicing the move called pit blow"

" Yeah, It's the only move sensai ever thought me."

" Well, one must know the basics to achieve mastery. As my father always said."

" Ryo, thats bullshit! Ten years Ive been here. Ten long years, and all i was ever taught was pit blow. Do you know how much money I've wasted paying for lessons."

" Not enough if you keep wasting it on you hentai porn. And besides, if you spent so long practicing pit blow you should be able to beat anyone with it."

" Really" Fuku-san said hopefully

" _Yeah right" _Ryo thought " Of course. Well im off"

" Ryo, your not going to go after them are you"

" Of course."

" Then why didn't you ask me any questions about them?"

" Silly Fuku-san. We all know how stupid you are, why would you know anything."

Ryo then walks off

" But" Fuku san starts but notices Ryo already gone _" I should of said sooner that Lan di left his card with his address here."_ Fuku san thought

* * *

I'll try an update sooner next time, and hopefully make it longer it's just Ive been really busy lately 

Posted 16th September


	4. A Weird Dream And Capsule Toys

Chapter 4: A Weird Dream And Capsule Toys

December 3 11:25 am

Ryo exited the big wooden doors of his residence and started to walk down the hill.

" _How am i going to find that man? _Ryo thought to himself.

" Excuse, young man" An old lady asked

" Yes"

" Can you tell me what this sign says?"

Ryo looks at the sign and replies, " It says 'Akio did Umi here'"

" Not the graffetti you idiot!" The old lady shouted " I mean the name plate"

" Oh, it says Suzuki"

" Oh dear, why can't I find the Yamamoto house"

" I dunno, why can't you find the Yamamoto house?"

" Because im blind you asshole!"

_" Old Bitch" _Ryo thought. " Don't worry Ill find it for you."

" Really, thank you young man."

" Go wait at the park, Ill come for you when I find it."

So Ryo started to look for the house.

He was so deeply in thought that he failed to notice the children playing soccer just ahead.

" Kick it over here" The small kid shouted to his friend. His friend happily obliged and kicked the ball, but did so to high and the ball went straight into Ryo full force, knocking him down in the process.

* * *

" Ryo" A female voice said 

" Who's this?

" Never mind that, we will meet soon enough"

" What do you want"

" Im here to help you with your destiny"

" My destiny?"

" Yes"

" So it's my destiny to recored those high scores?"

" No! Your destiny is to stop Lan di"

" Who?"

The female voice sighed irrtently " The man who killed your father"

" Oh.. . That guy. How exactly?"

" You will find out when we meet"

" When we meet?"

" Yes. No go forth. You must hurry."

" Wait! I have no leads, where should i go?"

" Try asking when you wake up"

" Wha..."

* * *

" You ok mister?" 

Ryo slowly sat up. " Ugh.. What just happand?"

Ryo slowly got up

" You ok" The kid asked again

Ryo now remembered the he was knocked out by a ball. He saw the kid holding one and kicked over some building. Leaving the kid to run off crying.

* * *

Ryo had now made it as far as the Abe store when he noticed the capsule machines just outside

" 100 yen each. Think ill try it"

So Ryo dug into his pocket and inserted the money. A capsule came out and Ryo opened it. It was a Sonic figure.

" This is cool!" Ryo shouted, not noticing the people giving him weird looks

" Shall i buy another? I think i will" So Ryo did and this time got a red dice

" This again!" Ryo through the red dice in the bin and got up

" Shall i buy another? Thats enough for now."

Ryo then walked off leaving a few people who had been watching him really confused.

* * *

Will Ryo ever get anywhere in his quest? Will his love for capsule toys continue? Will the kid ever find his ball? Will the mystery female reveal herself? Will Ryo ever remember about the old lady? 

Find out next time...Maybe

Posted 20th October


	5. Fortune Teller and Nozomi

Shenmue: An Alternative Story

Chapter 5: Fortune Teller and Nozomi

After leaving the capsule toy machines far behind Ryo now found himself in Doubita. Ryo continued to walk until reaching the fortune tellers, so thinking it may help, Ryo entered.

"Ah, i have been for seeing your arrival" The fortune teller said as Ryo entered " Please, take a seat."

Ryo did so

" I see you are in urgent need of answers"

" I am"

" Seek a lady surrounded by flowers"

" Thanks, Bye" Ryo then got up to leave

" What about my money?"

" If your able to see the future then you should of foresaw that I wouldn't pay"

With that Ryo left.

" _Seek a lady surrounded by flowers, must mean Nozomi."_

So Ryo made the short journey round the corner to the flower shop where Nozomi worked.

* * *

Just outside the flowers shop an elderly gentleman flew from the shop 

" That's for not paying full price!" Nozomi shouted

" It was only one yen" The gentleman replied

" Exactly. You think just because your old you can get things cheaply? Well you can't. Now cough up that Yen."

Nozomi approched the elderly gentleman determined to get that last Yen, then from around the corner she saw Ryo.

" Hi Ryo" Nozomi said, with a huge angelic smile

" Hey Nozomi" Ryo replied

" Ryo, look at that" Nozomi pointed. Ryo turned round and saw nothing interesting, then heard a loud smash. Turning round Ryo saw the elderly gentleman knocked out with bits of broken glass round him.

" What happened?"

Nozomi. Still with an angelic smile replied " A vase fell from that plane up there"

" What plane?" Ryo replied

" Never mind. So what can help you with" Nozomi asked, rather flirtatiously

" Im looking for some Chinese guy, he was wearing a silky green robe"

" _Maybe the rumors about him being gay are true" _Nozomi thought _"No it can't be"_

" Well i did hear that Tom had a argument with someone like that"

" You mean Tom from the hot dog stand?"

" Do we know any other Tom?"

" Yea"

" Who?"

" Ok i don't. Happy"

With that Ryo went off in the direction of Tom's hot dog stand. Leaving Nozomi with her thoughts

" One day Ryo. One day."

Cut to daydream of Nozomi on top of Ryo on a bed, who is tied up.

* * *

Chapter 5 finshed. Now please review 

Posted 25th October

Coming Soon.

Chapter 6: Tom, The Hot Dog Man


	6. Tom, The Hot Dog Man

Shenmue: An Alternative Story

Chapter 6: Tom, The Hot Dog Man

Ryo continued to make his was over to Tom, the hot dog man.

Now there was an interesting character. Known through out all Yokosuka for his hot dogs. One day, seemingly out of no where, Tom suddenly appears, with thick Jamaican accent and cholesterol filled hot dogs which even the fattest of sumo wrestlers would struggle to finsh.

Some say he was brainwashed to come here by some big corporation from Tokyo to sell his fat inducing hot dogs just so they could market there latest slim making shake.

Some say he washed up on a beach naked one day and stole the hot dog van to make ends meat.

Others just say he's a friendly African-American who wanted to set up business abroad.

Some even go as far to say that he was abducted by aliens and had his mind re- programmed as to fatten the human race for an alien invasion.

There are many stories about Tom, the hot dog man. But no matter who you are in Yokosuka, you would of heard of Tom, the hot dog man.

* * *

Ryo was now mere feet from Tom, as usual, he was dancing away to his favorite music, something he believed attracted customers. 

"Hi Ryo" Tom welcomed " Would you like a hot dog?"

" Ugh, no thanks, im still trying to lose weight from the one i ate last week."

" How about a chilli dog?"

" No i don't want one."

" I know, you want mini dog." Despite being mini it still had twice as much fat as a regular hot dog.

" No. im not hungry, i need to ask you something."

" If it's about that hot dog last week, i never knew it came from the floor."

" No not, hey what?"

Tom sweat dropped " Er nothing, you were saying?"

Ryo continued " I heard you had an argument with a Chinese guy?"

" Yea, sure did, he knocked down one of my customers, so i busted a cap in his ass.

* * *

_Flashback_

" _He came screaming down the street in a car, something about a mirror. Then he knocked down one of my customers, so i stopped him._

" _What do you thing you are doing!" I shouted angrily. "You hit one of my customers"_

_So this guy gets out. He was wearing this stupid green bath robe thing. So he starts giving me lip, so i told him you keep on like that, and ill bust a cap in your ass._

* * *

" So what actually happand?" Ryo asked, interrupting the story 

" Well, he knocked me out, but he was lucky"

" So, can you help me?"

" I dunno, try asking Chinese people."

" _Chinese people. Of cource, why didn't i think of that." _Ryo thought " Thanks Tom, goodbye.

* * *

So, Ryo has finally gotten a breakthrough. Will it be helpful to him? Will the mystery surrounding Tom ever be solved? Will Tom try his bold new hot dog on the world? 

Find out next time... Maybe

Please review. It lets me know at least someone is interested

Posted 31st October


	7. The Three Blades?

Shenmue: An Alternative Story

Chapter 7: The Three Blades?

Ryo had walked just a few inches from Tom, who was now back to his dancing, before stopping

" _Now where am i going to find Chinese people? I know ill go to China"_

So Ryo went to the travel agent opposite Toms hot dog truck.

" Ahh, take a seat sir" The travel agent welcomed

Ryo does so.

" So you want to take a trip then?"

" No. I actually came to order a pizza." Ryo replied sarcasticly

The man behind the desk just stared with a confused face. " O...k"

" Of course I came to book a holiday, why else would I be here." Still speaking sarcasticly

" Right. So where would you like to go?"

" China"

" One way?"

" Why would I want one way? I don't intend to stay you know, I just got to find some Chinese people."

" Right. Well a trip to China will cost about 350,000 Yen."

" Shit. Can't you make it any cheaper?"

" Sure, hows 9800 Yen suit you." the bloke said, taking his turn to be sarcastic. Ryo didn't notice.

" Great, I'll take it." Ryo replied enthusiastically."

" Im joking you idiot, now if you can't afford the trip then get out!"

* * *

A Few Mins Later 

Ryo left the travel agent, leaving the guy behind in a rather less than comfortably position

After a brief walk, Ryo reaches the Ajiichi resterant. Ryo enters and takes a seat.

" Hello Ryo" Tao-san Welcomed " What can I do for you."

" Ill have the usual."

" You don't have a usual."

" Well then make me something, then make it my usual. And make me a tea, then throw it away and give me a coke. I hate tea!"

Tao-san just sighs and goes to make Ryo's order. A little later the female speaks

" So, what you up to these days Ryo?"

" Im trying to find Chinese people, but I can't find any anywhere."

Crash!. The sound of pots and pans hitting the floor is heard.

" What did you say Ryo?"

" I said, im looking for Chinese people, but I can't find any."

" Ryo." The lady started " Don't you know that this is a Chinese restaurant?"

" Yeah, so whats your point?"

Everyone apart from Ryo falls anime style

" Ryo! Who would you expect to work in a Chinese restaurant."

Ryo thinks for a few seconds.

" Chinese people."

" Exactly. So why do you want to see Chinese people?"

" The person who killed my father was Chinese"

" Ah, not all Chinese people are bad you know." Tao-san said, butting in

" I know that, but the only clue I have is that he was Chinese."

" Why don't you tell him about the three blades" The lady said

" The three blades?"

" It refers to the three different types of trades that use blades. Most people who came here from China became one of these."

" I see."

" People from the three blades also know each other well, so if your looking for information on people from China, then it's best to ask one of these."

" Who are these people?"

" Well, there's the barber Liu-san, but his father is in hospital, so they have been closed recently." Tao-san said

" _Damn people." _Ryo muttered under his breath

" Though they did re-open this mourning." Tao-san added

" Really, great. See ya"

Ryo then sprinted out the restaurant.

" Wait, your food is ready." Tao-san shouted, but Ryo had now long gone.

* * *

After leaving the restaurant, Ryo had now made his way to Suzeme park. After being at the barbers, And having a rather uninteresting meeting, Ryo got some information to see Liu-san's father, who was at the park. 

" Excuse me" Ryo asked the person on the bench " Are you Liu-san?"

" No." The young lad answed " Now kiss off."

" Kiss off?"

" Censorship forays the word piss off" The lad answered

" But they still allow Shit"

" I know, stupid censorship people."

The lad them leaves, leaving an old man by himself

" Excuse me, are you Lui-san?"

" Yes. And you are?"

" Ryo Hazuki."

" Ahh. I see you've been through a lot. So what can i do for you?"

" Im looking for a Chinese man called Lan Di"

" I gather from his name that he may be part of a black market cartel, or even the Chinese mafia."

" Are they here?"

" They are often involved with illegal deliveries in the harbor. Try asking so sailors who work around here, they should know something."

" Really? Well thank you."

With this new piece of information, Ryo once again sets off.

* * *

So it seems our hero is finally making some progress. But where will this new information take him? Are sailors really the answer to the mystery of Lan di? Are what they say about sailors true? 

Find out next time...Maybe

Posted 7th November


	8. Bath Time And FukuSan's Sexuality

Shenmue: An Alternative Story

Chapter 8: Bath Time And Fuku-San's Sexuality

Ryo walked out of the park, leaving Lui-san behind.

" _Now where am i am going to find sailors?" _Ryo thought to himself _" Guess I'll do what I always do when im stuck on something."_

10 mins later

Ryo was now in the you arcade, though this time he was on hang on, which unlike Space Harrier, he was actually good at.

Ryo completed it once again and entered his name, the high scores then scrolled down revealing every score was Ryo, accept the highest, which was under Ren.

" Damn that Ren." Ryo said to himself ( Does that sound familer to you?)

Ryo then left and decided to head home.

* * *

Hazuki residence 

" Ryo-san, your home" Ine-san welcomed

" Have you seen Fuck you san anywhere?"

" Ryo, must you always call him that?"

" Look Ine-san, you always ask me that and I always say yes, so stop asking me that fucking question."

In one quick flash Ine-san grabbed Ryo by the ear and twisted it, causing him to go down to his knees.

" You don't talk to me like that ok!" Ine-san shouted

" O..ok" Ryo replied, showing the pain in his voice

" Now go take a shower, you stink."

" But we don't have one remember, Fuck you san broke it when he had his gay ass party."

" Oh yeah, then go have one in the pond."

" But it's cold out there" Ryo whined

" Now!"

So Ryo reluctedly does so, unaware that he is being secretly filmed by Nozomi

" That's it Ryo, show me you huge manhood"

Ryo suddenly bursts up after hearing that. " Fuck you san, is that you?"

No answer came and Ryo finshed off

* * *

10 mins later 

Ryo bursts into Fuku-san's room

" Alright Fuku-san, what were you doing spying on me while I was bathing."

" I wasn't." Fuku-san replied

" Then why do I always hear the rustling of someone pleasuring themselves every time I have to bath in the pond?"

" Ryo im straight ok."

" Sure. And what about all those male only parties you have?"

" There not what you think, there for sailors, ok?"

" Sailors" Ryo repeated " Didn't I want to find sailors for some reason?"

" About your fathers death?"

" What about it" Ryo replied

" Is that what it was about?"

" Is what about"

" Your fathers death"

" What about it?"

" No." Fuku-san shouted frustratingly " Did you want to look for sailors because they might be something about your fathers death."

Ryo thinks for a few seconds to digest all what just happened.

" That's it."

" They hang out at heart beats pub" ( I think that is right)

" Isn't that the gay pub?" Ryo questioned

Fuku-san sweat dropped " Err... no. I mean I wouldn't know"

" Sure. Now off to the heart beat pub"

* * *

Could this be called the most pointless chapter ever? Probably yes. 

Anyway, What will Ryo encounter at heart beats pub? Will Ryo ever find the truth behind Fuku-San's sexuality? Will Ryo ever find out about Nozomi's dirty secret?

Find out next time...Maybe

Posted November 30th


	9. Heart Beats Pub

Shenmue: An Alternative Story

Chapter 9: Hearts Beat Pub

Ryo was now at home in his room, arms drawn to his chest and rocking slowly backwards and forwards with his mouth slightly ajar.

Fuck-san, who was beside him spoke up, " Ryo-san, it's been three days now, can't you just forget it?"

Ryo didn't reply, instead he continued to rock back and forth.

" Come on Ryo, at this rate you will never avenge your father.

Ryo just continued to rock back and forth, this time slowly muttering to himself, " no, don't put it there, no."

Fuku-san stood up, shaking his head slightly before speaking, " Ryo-san, im off now, just try and forget what happened ok, it could of happened to anyone."

Fuku-san then walked off muttering the words, " That lucky bitch, Ryo"

The door to his room closed as Fuku-san finally left, though this didn't deter Ryo from his rocking back and forth. The same thing what happened three nights ago kept replaying through his mind.

* * *

_3 days ago_

_Ryo, after getting the info from Fuku-san that sailors usually hang out at hearts beat pub was now well on his way there._

_Ryo turned and took the sharp left and went down the stairs, which Fuku-san had said led to hearts beat pub._

_Upon approaching the doors, Ryo was confronted by two men, which Ryo went to walk around, but was blocked, trying to go the other way resulted in the other bloke blocking his path._

" _Hey! Move it!" Ryo shouted_

" _What?" One of the guys said drunkenly._

" _Looks like you need a lesson in manners boy." the other one said, also drunkenly, and went to punch Ryo, who simply grabbed his arm and threw him over his head, then quickly took the other one out with the Hazuki pit blow._

_Ryo continued on his way unaware that the guys weren't as hurt as he thought_

" _Hey boys." The first bloke spoke in to a walkie talkie, " There's some fresh meat coming your way, looks like his a schoolboy."_

_A voice on the other end replies, " he he well if schoolboy want to come in then we should give him a grand welcome."_

_Back with Ryo, who was now at the entrance of the pub, opened the door and entered._

" _Well hello young man." The bartender greeted, in a very camp voice, " What brings a handsome young chap like yourself here."_

" _Err." Ryo started, slightly worried, " Er.. im looking for some sailors."_

" _Everyone who comes here are." The camp bar man replied, " You look a little young but I think the sailors wouldn't mind. Boys" The barman called to the four guys, who were currently sitting at the table, " This young man says he's looking for you, he maybe young but make sure you leave some for me."_

_This worries Ryo some what._

" _So your looking for sailors boy?" One of the guys, who had gotten up asks_

" _Err..yea."_

" _Well follow me." _

_Ryo stupidly does into a room which has only a bed, Ryo gulps as all fours guys are standing behind him naked._

" _Oh shit!" Ryo shouts as he his tackled to the bed._

* * *

Ryo jolts up from his bed with a loud scream, sweat dripping from his forehead, moments later Fuku-san burst in. 

" Ryo, I heard the scream, did you have the dream again?"

Ryo doesn't reply, instead he just starts rocking back and forth with his legs drawn to his chest.

* * *

To all those who are still reading (If there is any) and have been awaiting for a update then im sorry for the long wait, I just lost interest in this but now im going to play through Shenmue again and hopefully it's gonna keep me fresh with idea's 

So Ryo has had a rather unpleasant experience, will it ever be revealed what it was? Will Ryo ever recover from it? Will our hero ever be able to find Lan di?

Find out next time...maybe

Posted January 9th


	10. Charlie Brown?

Shenmue: An Alternative Story

Chapter 10: Charlie Brown?

Hazuki Residence

Ryo is still in his room with his arms drawn to his chest and rocking back and forth slowly.

Knock knock.

Fuku-san then enters. " Ryo, it's been four days now, you gotta stop this."

Ryo doesn't respond.

" Look the only way your gonna get over this is to go back and face your fear."

Ryo falls off the bed.

" Ow. Maybe your right."

" Im always right."

" Whatever Fuck-u-san."

" Don't call me that."

" Now off to heart beats pub!"

Ryo then walks off in a rather strange manner.

* * *

Doubuita 

Ryo is now standing just outside Heart beats pub.

" _Ok, here it goes."_

Ryo goes to go in but quickly jerks back.

" _Ok this time."_

Ryo goes to go in but quickly jerks back again.

Ryo looks at the door and this time runs st right in.

" Arrrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhh."

Thud. Ryo smashes into the door.

* * *

"_Ryo" a female voice calls._

_No response comes from Ryo_

" _Ryo" _

_Again, no response._

" _Ryo!" The female shout, which get Ryo's attention._

" _Wha... what."_

" _You must hurry Ryo."_

" _Oh it's you again."_

" _Hurry Ryo, your destiny awaits."_

" _Yeah, yeah, the high scores I know."_

" _NO! NOT THE HIGH SCORES! TO STOP LAN DI!"_

" _Wh."_

" _DON'T EVEN SAY WHO IS HE, HE KILLED YOUR FATHER."_

" _Oh yea. Bastard."_

" _You must hurry Ryo, the path on which we must meet won't be open for ever."_

* * *

Ryo awakens to find that he is being dragged. 

" I never thought we'd see him again." A male voice said

" Yea, make sure to use plenty of lube this time though." Another male voice said

This was enough for Ryo, he quickly freed his arms and got to his feet and quickly took out the two men with some kicks, then grabbed a third and threw him across the bar, smashing plenty of bottles which were on a shelf behind.

" Enough!" The bartender shouted, " Thats was some show boy!"

" I didn't come to put on a show, now tell me about the Chinese cartel."

" Fine, but you don't come here again."

" Fine."

" Look for a guy named Charlie."

" Charlie Brown?"

" No."

" Ah man, I've always wanted to him."

" He's not real you know."

" He is!" Ryo cried

" Not."

" Is."

" Not."

"Is."

" Not."

" Is."

" Is."

" Ha I knew it."

The bartender just shook his head

" About Charlie?"

" He's always going on about his hawg."

" His dog?"

" His hawg, you know a motorcycle."

" Oh."

" He also has a tattoo on his butt."

" His what?"

" Butt. He comes here a lot for some action."

" That's is im outta here, I've proven my point to Fuku-san."

" Tell Fuku-san I said hi."

Ryo didn't respond, instead just slammed the door on his way out.

" _Now where am I gonna find Charlie?"_

* * *

Well it seems that Ryo's quest could be back on the right track, but will this new lead help him? Who is Charlie? Is Charlie Brown really real? 

Find out next time...maybe.

Posted 3rd February

Has it really been nearly a month since I last updated? Man how time flows when you have so little of it, anyway hope you enjoy and I'll try to be quicker next time.


	11. Looking For Charlie

Shenmue: An Alternative Story

Chapter 11: Looking For Charlie

Hazuki residence

December 7th 1987

10:25 pm

Ryo arrives home with his newly found information.

" Ryo your home." Fuku-san said

" Yeah, well who'd you expect?"

" Err. You. So did you go back to heart beats?"

" Yep, now I gotta find a guy named Charlie."

" Charlie Brown?"

" That's what I said, but no."

" Oh."

" Well im gonna ask at the bike shop tomorrow. They might have some info on him."

* * *

Hazuki Residence 

December 8th 8:25am

" _Now what was I doing?" _Ryo thought to himself, then looked at his brown notebook.

" Oh yea, find Charlie."

Doubita 9:00am

Ryo had now just entered Doubita, and was now passing the soda machine when he was called.

" Hi tiao-san ( I think that was his name)

" Hello."

" Is something wrong?"

" Yes, I want a drink, but I have no change."

" Isn't your shop about a minute away."

" So thirsty."

" I'll buy you one." Ryo puts in the money and selects a cola

" Thank you." Tiao- san drink the cola.

" Is business going well."

" Oh im so thirsty."

" You just had a drink."

" So thirsty."

" I'll get you one." An evil grin appears on Ryo as he selects coffee

" Thank you." Tiao san then takes a huge gulp. " aaaggggggggggggggggghhhhhh"

Ryo falls over laughing.

20 mins later

" Oh man that was so funny." Ryo gets up, not noticing the people giving him strange looks and wals on."

A little later. Ryo is now at the motorbike shop.

"Excuse me, do you know Charlie?"

" Yeah, he comes by sometimes, thinks riding a hawg makes him look cool, but it dont't"

" I dunno, I think riding a dog would be cool."

" His hawg you idiot."

" I see, you know where he lives."

" Why would I know?"

" I dunno, it's in the script"

" The what?"

" Nevermind, about Charlie though."

" I here he vists the jacket shop sometimes"

" Really"

" Yes"

" I see, well thanks."

Ryo then makes the short trip to the jacket shop.

" Hi Tsuruoka-san."

" Hi"

" Do you know a guy named Charlie?"

" That guy is so full of crap, always complaing that my jackets are dogey."

Ryo looks at a jacket, it says made in USA. " Yeah what does he know." Ryo replies rather sarcasticly.

" Yeah, and he's always showing his tattoo."

Ryo remebers being told about the tattoo on his butt and shudders

" He came by a few days ago around 7ish."

" Ok"

Later, around 7ish

Ryo had now been wandring around for hours waiting for the time to reach seven o'clock, he was now on his way to the arcade, hoping to relive some stress when he was approched by a black guy in a purple top.

" Hey man, your a great fighter."

" I remember you," Ryo said, getting into his fightinh stance.

" No man, i don't want no trouble."

" You know a guy named Charlie?"

" Yeah, I know him, I'll take ya to meet him."

So Ryo follows this guy to a parking lot a few feet away, noticing no one is there Ryo sences a trap.

" HAHAHAHAHA we got you."

" Lets see how tought you are now."

Ryo quickly disposes of the five guys and grabs one of the guys.

" So where's Charlie."

" I don't know."

" Where you get the tatoo."

" Okayama Heights."

" You lying?"

" No, no."

Ryo releses the guy and he runs off

" Hmm, Okayama Heights, guess I'll go there tomorrow."

* * *

So our hero escapes unhurt again, but what awaits him at the tattoo parlor? Is Charlie there? Will he be any help? 

Find out next time...maybe

Posted 5th February


	12. Another Dream

Shenmue: An Alternative Story

Chapter 12: Another Dream

9th December 1:45 pm

After getting the info he needed from the gang last night Ryo headed stright to the tatoo palor, only to find it was closed, so thinking that it would be a good idea, Ryo decided to sit by the door and wait. A decion that he now regreats.

" S...so cold." Ryo siad to himself as he tried his best to warm himself up. He looked up at the door of the tatoo parlor, which still said closed.

" _Stupid Charlie, he'd better be in there." _Ryo thought as he drifted into a sleep.

Later

Ryo awoke, but not outside where he last was, instead he was in a cave. He took a quick look around to see if their was any clues to his where abouts, or someone who might know. His eyes fell on to a young women lieing next to him.

" _Oh god I didn't did I, Man I swore I'd never drink saki again after that time I woke up next to Fuku-san naked."_

Ryo is distracted by his thoughts as the girl woke up.

" Ah, your awake." She said

" Look, I swear I never ment to do anything, I must have been drunk, please don't tell nobody im too young to go to jail" Ryo cried before falling at her feet sheading loads of tears.

" Erm." The girl started, not to sure what to make of the crying idiot infront of him. _" I can't belive im destened to meet this idiot." _

" Please don't tell on me!" Ryo wailed.

" Stop crying!" The girl shouted, " nothing happand, this isn't even real."

" Really? So I can touch you and nothing will happan."

Ryo reaches out to touch her but is slapped before he can do so, " My mistake."

" Look, im the one who's been talking to you."

" So why have you come in person?"

" So I can hit you for taking too long."

Shenhua then smacks Ryo again.

" Ow."

" Look, you need to hurry, if you don't then the wolrd will be in great danger."

" Well, what happans when we do meet for real?"

" Well, right now were destined to stay in this cave for all eternity."

" That don't sound to great."

" Yeah, well don't blame me, it's not my fault this is half finshed."

" Look, before I go, can you help me?"

" Sure, just make sure you run when you wake up." Shenhua says with a smirk

" What does that mean?"

" You will find out soon enough."

* * *

Ryo finds himself waking up in a small room, for some reason he feels like his jeans are down, he then feels a sharp pain and turns to see the tatooist currently drawing on him. 

" Get the hell off me!" Ryo shouts."

" It's done anyway."

Ryo looks down at the tatoo. It says ' Ryo and Fuku-san 4 eva'

" Aww dammit Fuku-san!" Ryo shouts as he does up his jeans.

" He paid me to do it" The tatooist said defensivly.

" Anyway, have you seen a guy named charlie?"

" Yeah, he's behind the curtain. I wouldn't disturb him though."

" Don't tell me what to do." Ryo replied, and went to the curtain and pulled it back to reveal a man jerking off to an granny spanker porno mag. " Aww dude, put it away."

The man puts the mag down.

" Not that." Ryo said, covering his eyes

" How dare you disturb me!" Charlie yells and goes for Ryo with a knife, which Ryo easily doges and grabs Charlies arm.

" Tell me about the Chinese cartel." Ryo demarned

" Ok, meet me at the you arcade tomorrow at two."

" You better show!" Ryo threatened

" Oh I will."

Realising that he might be lying, Ryo picks up the wallet on the table.

" Hey! That's mine."

" Well if I take this then you will defently show, don't wory you can have it back tomorrow." Ryo then goes to leave, but then turns and comes back. " I'll take this too." Ryo said and picked up the granny spanker porno mag.

" Well I better get going home until tomorrow."

* * *

Shock update! Don't faint, this was just a ramdom urge to do this so excuse me if it's not up to scratch. Im about to play through Shenmue again so I'll hopefully update quicker this time. That is if I still have fans. 

So, will Charlie show up tomorrow? Will Ryo kill Fuku-san over the tatoo? How many times will Ryo read his new porno? Will he really be stuck in a cave in the future?

Find out next time...Maybe.

Posted 12th August


End file.
